


The 79th Class Group Chat

by AGalaxyAway



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kokichi is a little shit, Memes, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, i might add more tags if i think of more tags that apply, kirumi is not a mom, rantaro is chill, tenko is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGalaxyAway/pseuds/AGalaxyAway
Summary: idiot: fuck youKokichi Ouma: gladly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ultimate lucky guy: hAidiot: I swear to fucKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK KOKICHIMaki Harukawa: PffffftKaede Akamatsu: I’m sorry, Kaito, but that was pretty funny.Shuichi Saihara: hahaTsumugi Shirogane: I mean…Tsumugi Shirogane: I ship it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** added **Kokichi Ouma** , **Kaede Akamatsu** , **Shuichi Saihara** , **Rantaro Amami** and **12 others** to the chat.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Hello! I have created a group chat for each of the classes in Hope’s Peak Academy to further communication within the classes. Please message me if you have any questions or concerns!

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** removed **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** from the chat

**Kokichi Ouma** : he didn’t even talk and i practically heard him shout that

**Kaede Akamatsu** : It was a great idea to create this chat! Now, what should we talk about?

**Rantaro Amami** : so i guess we have a group chat now

**Rantaro Amami** : cool

**Shuichi Saihara** : Kiyo was pretty vague when he told us what to use it for, so let’s just talk for now

**Korekiyo Shinguuji** : Hmm?

**Shuichi Saihara** : Sorry, I was referring to Kiyotaka

**Kirumi Tojo** : May I make a suggestion?

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Sure, go ahead!

**Himiko Yumeno** : sure why not

**Ryoma Hoshi** : ofc

**Kokichi Ouma** : Yeah, mom!

**Kirumi Tojo** : Let’s refer to Kiyotaka Ishimaru as ‘Taka’ and Korekiyo Shinguuji as ‘Kiyo’ to avoid confusion in the future.

**Kirumi Tojo** : Also, please do not refer to me as your mother.

**Korekiyo Shinguuji** : I do not object

**Kokichi Ouma** : Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, mom

**Kaito Momota** : actually listen to her, you little shit

**Kokichi Ouma** : You’re so meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean

**Kokichi Ouma** : You namecaller

**Kaede Akamatsu** : Please don’t fight!

**Shuichi Saihara** : ^^

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : ^^

**Tenko Chabashira** : Yeah, you degenerate males!

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Ouma Kokichi** to **Degenerate Male**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Kaito Momota** to **Degenerate Male**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Rantaro Amami** to **Degenerate Male**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Korekiyo Shinguuji** to **Degenerate Male**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Shuichi Saihara** to **Degenerate Male**

**Degenerate Male** : Wait stop

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **K1-B0** to **Degenerate Male**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Ryoma Hoshi** to **Degenerate Male**

**Tenko Chabashira** : There! Now your names say what you are!

**Himiko Yumeno** : tenko wtf

**Degenerate Male** : Tenko why

**Degenerate Male** : why didnt you change gontas name

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Probably because Gonta is too pure to be a degenerate

**Tenko Chabashira** : Yeah

**Degenerate Male** : I can’t exactly disagree

**Tenko Chabashira** : Shut up, you degenerate!

**Himiko Yumeno** : tenko change them back

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Degenerate Male** to **Shuichi Saihara**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Degenerate Male** to **Kaito Momota**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Degenerate Male** to **Ryoma Hoshi**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Degenerate Male** to **Kokichi Ouma**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Degenerate Male** to **Korekiyo Shinguuji**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Degenerate Male** to **Rantaro Amami**

**Tenko Chabashira** changed **Degenerate Male** to **K1-B0**

**Miu Iruma** changed **Tenko Chabashira** to **gay for himiko**

**gay for himiko** : I mean……….

**gay for himiko** : You’re not wrong

**Himiko Yumeno** changed **Himiko Yumeno** to **nyeh**

**nyeh** : nyeh

**Miu Iruma** : hahaha you fuckin virgins! just make out already!

**nyeh** removed **Miu Iruma** from the chat

**nyeh** : i know that weve been dating for months but miu is annoying

**nyeh** : she talks too much

**nyeh** : im tired

**nyeh** : typing here is such a pain

**nyeh** : seeya tomorrow

**gay for himiko** : I’m also going to leave for now!

**Shuichi Saihara** : Uhhhh… goodnight?

**Kokichi Ouma** : have a nice night together! try not to be too loud when you have fun~

**gay for himiko** removed **Kokichi Ouma** from the chat

**Rantaro Amami** added **Kokichi Ouma** to the chat

**Kokichi Ouma** : you’re so ruuuuuuuuuuuuuude >:(

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Why didn’t you add Miu back?

**Rantaro Amami** : …

**Kokichi Ouma** : because nobody likes dumb bitches like her!

**Kaito Momota** : You added kokichi back but not miu? It should’ve been the other way around

**Kaede Akamatsu** added **Miu Iruma** to the chat

**Miu Iruma** : this gorgeous girl genius has better things to do than type in this chat! i bet that all you do is talk about how fuckin pathetic you are

**Miu Iruma** removed **Miu Iruma** from the chat

**Rantaro Amami** : okay then???

**Kaito Momota** : …

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : ...

**Kaito Momota** : I just realized something

**Maki Harukawa** : what

**Kaito Momota** : Every class has an ultimate lucky student, right?

**Kaito Momota** : Y’know, like makoto and komaeda

**Kokichi Ouma** : Wow, Kaito figured out a talent! Give him a gold medal!

**Kaito Momota** : stfu kokichi

**Shuichi Saihara** : Where are you going with this, Kaito?

**Kaito Momota** : And Rantaro doesn’t remember his talent because of amnesia

**Kaito Momota** : What if he’s the ultimate lucky student?

**Rantaro Amami** : Huh, that actually kind of makes sense

**Kaito Momota** changed **Rantaro Amami** to **ultimate lucky guy**

**ultimate lucky guy** : Thanks, Kaito

**Kokichi Ouma** changed **Kaito Momota** to **idiot**

**idiot** : fuck you

**Kokichi Ouma** : gladly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ultimate lucky guy** : hA

**idiot** : I swear to fucKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK KOKICHI

**Maki Harukawa** : Pffffft

**Kaede Akamatsu** : I’m sorry, Kaito, but that was pretty funny.

**Shuichi Saihara** : haha

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : I mean…

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : I ship it

**idiot** changed **idiot** to **Spaced Out**

**Spaced Out** changed **Kokichi Ouma** to **prankster gangster**

**ultimate lucky guy** : that…

**ultimate lucky guy** : that’s actually perfect

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : I love it

**Korekiyo Shinguuji** : Interesting

**Shuichi Saihara** : Well done, Kaito

**prankster gangster** : I’m keeping this name

**prankster gangster** : It’s mine now

**Kaede Akamatsu** : Whose nickname will be changed next?

**Shuichi Saihara** changed **Kaede Akamatsu** to **Melody**

**Melody** : Aww! Thanks, Shuichi!

**prankster gangster** changed **Melody** to **Kayayday**

**Kayayaday** : ...why

**prankster gangster** : It had to be done

**prankster gangster** changed **Shuichi Saihara** to **Shuichi Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way**

**Shuichi Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way** : ?

**Shuichi Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way** : ...What?

**prankster gangster** : *gasp*

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Did… did you seriously just type out ‘*gasp*’?

**Kayayday** : Yes. Yes, he did.

**prankster gangster** : You mean that you haven’t read the best work of literature known to man, My Immortal?

**prankster gangster** : I thought you were cool, Shuichi

**prankster gangster** : You have betrayed me

**prankster gangster** : You are not worthy of that nickname, hold on

**prankster gangster** changed **Shuichi Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way** to **its not a phase mom**

**its not a phase mom** : I didn’t really understand any of that but okay

**Kayayday** : Now that I think about it, where are K1-B0 and Gonta in the group chat? I haven’t seen them message yet.

**Kayayday** : Ryoma also hasn’t messaged in a while.

**Ryoma Hoshi** : im here, i just have nothing to say

**Maki Harukawa** : Before you ask, yes, I’m still here

**prankster gangster** : What about Kiiiiiiiiiiruuuuuuumiiiiiii

**Kirumi Tojo** : At least you are not referring to me as your mother anymore.

**prankster gangster** : Let’s summon Gonta and Keeboy!

**Spaced Out** : You type really inconsistently, kokichi

**prankster gangster** : wHaT dO yOu MeAn

**Spaced Out** : You used to type in all lower case, but now you sometimes use proper grammar

**Spaced Out** : You’re weird

**prankster gangster** : typing normally is boooooooooooooooooooring

**prankster gangster** : why are you paying so much attention to me? do you looooooooooooooooooooooooove me?

**Spaced Out** : No, you fucking weirdo

**Spaced Out** : I’m done with you

**Spaced Out** : I’m leaving

**Maki Harukawa** : Me too

**ultimate lucky guy** : 6 down

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Why are all of the couples leaving at the same time?

**its not a phase mom** : I’m not sure

**Kayayaday** : Let’s finish giving everyone nicknames!

**Ryoma Hoshi** : lets get my nickname over with

**Tsumugi Shirogane** changed **Ryoma Hoshi** to **needs a cat**

**needs a cat** : thanks im going to bed now

**ultimate lucky guy** : 7 down

**Kirumi Tojo** : Before we continue, let’s figure out the reason for K1-B0 and Gonta’s absence.

**Kayayday** : Hold on, I’m going to call them

**Kayayday** : Turns out that they’re looking for bugs together

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : That’s kind of adorable

**Angie Yonaga** changed **Angie Yonaga** to **Praise Atua**

**Praise Atua** : Atua says that it’s time for me to pray, so I wanted to change my nickname first!

**Praise Atua** : Bye-onara!

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Did she just type that out?

**its not a phase mom** : Yes.

**Kayayday** : Who’s next?

**Kirumi Tojo** : I have some errands to run, would you mind changing my nickname next?

**Kayayday** : No problem! Who’s going to change it?

**its not a phase mom** changed **Kirumi Tojo** to **Not Mom**

**Not Mom** : Thank you, Shuichi.

**ultimate lucky guy** : 11 down if you count gonta and keebo

**ultimate lucky guy** changed **Gonta Gokuhara** to **Gentleman**

**ultimate lucky guy** changed **K1-B0** to **thats robophobic**

**Kayayday** : Thanks!

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Who next?

**Kayayday** changed **Tsumugi Shirogane** to **otaku**

**its not a phase mom** : Hold on, I have a better nickname in mind

**its not a phase mom** changed **Spaced Out** to **dont fuck with me**

**its not a phase mom** changed **Praise Atua** to **i have the power of god**

**its not a phase mom** changed **otaku** to **and anime on my side**

**ultimate lucky guy** : wow shuichi i didnt know you could meme

**its not a phase mom** : I simply couldn’t let the opportunity pass

**and anime on my side** : nothing can top this. I’m going to bed

**and anime on my side** : seeya tomorrow

**ultimate lucky guy** : 12 down

**its not a phase mom** : We just have myself, Kaede, Rantaro, and Korekiyo, right?

**Kayayday** : I believe so

**its not a phase mom** : Well, Kaede and I are going to bed, goodnight

**ultimate lucky guy** : wait what

**ultimate lucky guy** : are you two dating or something?

**Kayayday** : yeah

**Kayayday** : You didn’t know that?

**its not a phase mom** : Well, goodnight

**ultimate lucky guy** : 14 down

**Korekiyo Shinguuji** : It is just us now, correct?

**ultimate lucky guy** : yeah

**Korekiyo Shinguuji** changed **Korekiyo Shinguuji** to **Kork**

**ultimate lucky guy** : you know how to meme?!?!

**Kork** : I, too, shall go to bed. Goodnight.

**ultimate lucky guy** : …

**ultimate lucky guy** : …

**ultimate lucky guy** : i still cant get over how perfect kokichis nickname is

**ultimate lucky guy** : ‘prankster gangster’ pfffffffffft


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kork** : I shall host a seance. Goodnight.
> 
> **Kork** removed **Kork** from the chat
> 
> **dont fuck with me** : wait wHAT
> 
> **dont fuck with me** : EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK KOREKIYO
> 
> **ultimate lucky guy** : 7 down

**thats robophobic** : Sorry, I was looking for bugs with Gonta yesterday. What is this? What happened?

**Kayayday** : Oh, hi, Keebo!

**ultimate lucky guy** : sup

**prankster gangster** : hey, keeboy!

**needs a cat** : hello

**thats robophobic** : Wait, who is who?

**its not a phase mom** : Sorry, I’ll create a list of the nicknames, hold on

**i have the power of god** : Nyahahaha!

**i have the power of god** : Atua says hello!

**thats robophobic** : I guess that that is Angie.

**prankster gangster** : i’m kaito!

**dont fuck with me** : No you aren’t you dipshit

**Gentleman** :Gonta says ji!

**and anime on my side** : ji?

**Gentleman** : Sorry, Gonta’s hamds are too big for the srceen

**its not a phase mom** : Okay, I finished

**its not a phase mom** : Kaede Akamatsu: Kayayday  
Shuichi Saihara: its not a phase mom  
Rantaro Amami: ultimate lucky guy  
Kokichi Ouma: prankster gangster  
Maki Harukawa: Maki Harukawa  
Tsumugi Shirogane: and anime on my side  
Korekiyo Shinguuji: Kork  
Kaito Momota: dont fuck with me  
K1-B0: thats robophobic  
Himiko Yumeno: nyeh  
Angie Yonaga: i have the power of god  
Gonta Gokuhara: Gentleman  
Kirumi Tojo: Not Mom  
Tenko Chabashira: gay for himiko  
Ryoma Hoshi: needs a cat

**thats robophobic** : Thanks, Shuichi!

**thats robophobic** : Where is Miu, though?

**needs a cat** : himiko removed her then kaede added her back then she removed herself

**thats robophobic** : Why did Himiko remove her?

**nyeh** : she was being a pain

**thats robophobic** added **Miu Iruma** to the chat

**Miu Iruma** : Hey you fuckin virgins!

**Miu Iruma** changed **Miu Iruma** to **gorgeous genius**

**nyeh** : why did you add her back

**prankster gangster** changed **gorgeous genius** to **probably a prostitute**

**probably a prostitute** : prostitute?!

**Kayayday** : Kokichi, that’s rude.

**prankster gangster** : but didn’t you want me to be more honest?

**ultimate lucky guy** : He’s got you there, Kaede

**and anime on my side** : ^

**dont fuck with me** : kokichi you’re not wrong but you’re still a dipshit

**probably a prostitute** : so all of you think that I’m a prostitute?!

**Gentleman** : Whaths a prostitute?

**and anime on my side** : ...Don’t tell him

**Maki Harukawa** : It is better for him to not know

**ultimate lucky guy** : I agree

**thats robophobic** : I don’t know, either. May someone please tell me?

**Not Mom** : Sorry, there are some requests that I will not follow through with.

**Kayayday** : Sorry, no

**Kork** : Although humanity is beautiful, it is better for you to not know.

**gay for himiko** : Of course you awful boys would want to know.

**nyeh** : i dont feel like telling you

**i have the power of god** : Atua says that ignorance is bliss!

**dont fuck with me** : No thanks

**needs a cat** : no

**its not a phase mom** : Uhhhh nope

**prankster gangster** : People pay prostitutes to have sex with them.

**gay for himiko** removed **prankster gangster** from the chat

**dont fuck with me** : whAT THE FUCK KOKICHI

**and anime on my side** : THEIR PURE SOULS HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED

**gay for himiko** : DEGENERATE MALE

**Gentleman** : Whst is sex?

**needs a cat** removed **Gentleman** from the chat

**needs a cat** : its for his own good

**thats robophobic** : I’m still somewhat confused.

**and anime on my side** : I’m sorry, Keebo

**thats robophobic** : Wait, don’t remove me, too!

**and anime on my side** removed **thats robophobic** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : Top 10 anime betrayals of all time

**ultimate lucky guy** : also should I keep doing the countdown thing?

**its not a phase mom** : What countdown thing

**ultimate lucky guy** : y’know, when I kept track of everyone that left last time?

**Kayayday** : Sure, why not?

**Maki Harukawa** : I honestly couldn’t care less

**Not Mom** : I do not see any problems with continuing the countdown.

**ultimate lucky guy** : okay, 4 down

**Kork** : Who is the fourth?

**ultimate lucky guy** : Miu

**nyeh** : she didnt actually leave tho

**probably a prostitute** : yes, I actually left

**probably a prostitute** removed **probably a prostitute** from the chat

**and anime on my side** : I

**and anime on my side** : Okay then??

**ultimate lucky guy** : Let’s have a competition

**Not Mom** : What do you mean?

**Kayayday** : Yeah, what do you mean?

**ultimate lucky guy** : Let’s see who can stay in the chat for the longest today

**needs a cat** : why

**gay for himiko** : Why are you trying to get us to participate in a competition? What’s your ulterior motive?

**ultimate lucky guy** : for fun

**Kork** : Please elaborate. What are the rules, what is the goal, and what is the prize?

**ultimate lucky guy** : Rules: you can’t remove anyone from the chat to try to disqualify them. If you do, you get disqualified, and they suffer no consequence. Also, if you don’t say anything in the chat for a while, I’ll ask where you are. If you don’t respond within 5 minutes of me asking, you’re disqualified. If you get disqualified, you get removed from the chat. Goal: be the last one standing. Prize: uhh idk

**and anime on my side** : Damn that was basically an essay

**its not a phase mom** : How long were you waiting to propose this idea? It looks like you put some thought into it

**ultimate lucky guy** : idk

**dont fuck with me** : There’s gotta be a prize

**ultimate lucky guy** : sorry, I couldn’t think of a good prize

**Kayayday** : Let’s brainstorm to think of a good prize!

**gay for himiko** : Getting to help me beat up degenerate males tomorrow! Unless you’re a degenerate, then I’ll spare you… for now

**nyeh** : tenko no

**ultimate lucky guy** : ^

**and anime on my side** : ^

**its not a phase mom** : ^

**dont fuck with me** : angie why don’t you paint something for the victor?

**i have the power of god** : Atua only helps me paint what He wants to paint, and He doesn’t want to paint for the victor! Unless the victor is me, of course.

**and anime on my side** : What?

**needs a cat** : the three of them typed in the right order for once

**its not a phase mom** : I have been waiting for this all day

**dont fuck with me** : huh?

**Not Mom** : I could bake a batch of cookies for the victor, if you’d like.

**nyeh** : cant we ask you to do that whenever we want though

**ultimate lucky guy** : But this time they will be special

**Kayayday** : Why?

**ultimate lucky guy** : because you would have earned them

**and anime on my side** : Okay then??

**its not a phase mom** : Thanks, Kirumi

**Not Mom** : No problem.

**Kork** : So who is going to participate in this competition?

**ultimate lucky guy** : It wouldn’t be fair for me to because I’m moderating it

**Maki Harukawa** : This is stupid, I’m out

**Maki Harukawa** removed **Maki Harukawa** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : 5 down

**Kayayday** : I’m in!

**its not a phase mom** : Me too

**Kayayday** : If either of us win, let’s split the cookies!

**its not a phase mom** : Yeah, let’s do that

**and anime on my side** : Awwwww you two are so cute

**gay for himiko** : Himiko, if you win, you can have my cookies!

**nyeh** : okay

**nyeh** removed **nyeh** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : oof 6 down

**Kork** : Unfortunately, I do not wish to participate.

**needs a cat** : why

**Kork** : I shall host a seance. Goodnight.

**Kork** removed **Kork** from the chat

**dont fuck with me** : wait wHAT

**dont fuck with me** : EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK KOREKIYO

**ultimate lucky guy** : 7 down

**dont fuck with me** : Well anyways I’m in

**gay for himiko** : Me too!

**i have the power of god** : Atua says that I should participate!

**Not Mom** : I cannot participate because I have errands to run. Rantaro, please tell me who the victor is tomorrow.

**Not Mom** removed **Not Mom** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : 8 down

**needs a cat** : count me out too

**needs a cat** removed **needs a cat** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : 9 down

**its not a phase mom** : So only 6 people are actually participating?

**dont fuck with me** : Yeah I guess so

**ultimate lucky guy** : Kaede, Shuichi, Tenko, Kaito, Tsumugi, and Angie, right?

**Kayayday** : Yup!

**its not a phase mom** : Yeah

**gay for himiko** : Yes!

**dont fuck with me** : Pretty much

**and anime on my side** : insert confirmation here

**i have the power of god** : Correct!

**its not a phase mom** : You three were almost in the right order

**dont fuck with me** : ?

**ultimate lucky guy** : three…

**and anime on my side** : so we’re starting now?

**dont fuck with me** : I guess

**ultimate lucky guy** : two…

**Kayayday** : Good luck, everyone!

**i have the power of god** : I will be victorious! Nyahaha!

**dont fuck with me** : Why did you feel the need to type that out

**ultimate lucky guy** : one…

**gay for himiko** : I will win for Himiko!

**ultimate lucky guy** : Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger, but I'll post the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition begins! Who will win?

**its not a phase mom** : So uhh

**its not a phase mom** : What do we talk about?

**Kayayday** : I’m not sure.

**dont fuck with me** : SPACE

**gay for himiko** : Martial arts!

**and anime on my side** : Anime? My hero academia is pretty good

**i have the power of god** : Atua!

**ultimate lucky guy** : you can talk about anything you want

**and anime on my side** : so uhhhh

**and anime on my side** : wanna prank the others tomorrow?

**Kayayday** : How?

**dont fuck with me** : Whaddaya mean

**and anime on my side** : like what if we switch nicknames and pretend to be each other

**and anime on my side** : that’d be hilarious

**ultimate lucky guy** : I’m in

**i have the power of god** : I agree!

**its not a phase mom** : Sure, why not

**Kayayday** : That sounds fun!

**gay for himiko** : Fine.

**ultimate lucky guy** : Who’ll switch with who though

**Kayayday** : I’ll switch with you, Shuichi!

**its not a phase mom** : I agree, we know each other pretty well

**ultimate lucky guy** : just kiss already

**dont fuck with me** : I was going to swap with shuichi but okay

**gay for himiko** : Tsumugi, swap with me! I’m not going to swap with a degenerate!

**and anime on my side** : Okay but why didn’t you consider angie

**i have the power of god** : Kaito, Rantaro, and I are left, right?

**its not a phase mom** : Yeah

**ultimate lucky guy** : who will be the one that won’t swap?

**dont fuck with me** : We can do a three way swap

**i have the power of god** : Atua says that I should pretend to be Rantaro! How divine!

**and anime on my side** : ...are you even capable of not talking about Atua for five minutes?

**i have the power of god** : huh what do you mean

**ultimate lucky guy** : okay, keep that up and that’s pretty convincing

**Kayayday** : As long as you don’t talk about Atua, they will be convinced that you aren’t yourself!

**its not a phase mom** : So Angie>Rantaro>Kaito>Angie?

**dont fuck with me** : I have to pretend to be angie? Fuck

**gay for himiko** : After the competition, everyone who is present currently will be added back. We’ll swap nicknames, then we’ll add the others back.

**and anime on my side** : meanwhile, want to practice?

**i have the power of god** : sure why not

**dont fuck with me** : Atua will help me practice! Nyahahaha!

**dont fuck with me** : Even saying that much killed me a little inside tbh

**its not a phase mom** : Sure, let’s practice, everyone!

**ultimate lucky guy** : ‘kay bro c’mon bro let’s practice bro

**dont fuck with me** : ffs I don’t sound like that

**ultimate lucky guy** : Sorry, i was just kidding

**and anime on my side** : Shut up, degenerate males!

**gay for himiko** : sure I’ll practice why not

**Kayayday** : Me too

**i have the power of god** : What do we talk about next

**gay for himiko** : what about sailor moon? It’s old but it’s a classic

**i have the power of god** : That’s kinda boring tbh

**dont fuck with me** : Why don’t we talk about Atua?

**ultimate lucky guy** : No

**its not a phase mom** : Why don’t we discuss how we plan to disqualify the others?

**and anime on my side** : Let’s target the boys first!

**Kayayday** : Please don’t

**gay for himiko** : wouldn’t it be counterintuitive to discuss our plans so they can be thwarted tho?

**i have the power of god** : was that her ulterior motive?

**its not a phase mom** : ...Maybe?

**gay for himiko** : Degenerate male!

**dont fuck with me** : Jesus christ stop breaking character already

**and anime on my side** : you’re one to talk

**ultimate lucky guy** : ^^

**gay for himiko** : ^^

**i have the power of god** : May I talk about Atua now?

**its not a phase mom** : Sure

**dont fuck with me** : Atua says that we should stop practicing for now! How divine! (/◕ヮ◕)/

**and anime on my side** : Yeah let’s stop for now

**Kayayday** : You did a good job, Shuichi!

**its not a phase mom** : You too :)

**and anime on my side** : Seriously just kiss already

**gay for himiko** : You did well, Tsumugi!

**and anime on my side** : You too, Tenko

**i have the power of god** : Kaito impersonated Angie well!

**dont fuck with me** : Thanks?

**ultimate lucky guy** : same with you, Kaito

**dont fuck with me** : Thanks bro

**ultimate lucky guy** : kay bro

**its not a phase mom** : Yeah, bro

**Kayayday** : Totally, bro!

**i have the power of god** : Totes, bro-bro!

**and anime on my side** : Cool, bro

**dont fuck with me** : ...why

**dont fuck with me** : Especially you, sidekick

**its not a phase mom** : Sorry, I had to

**dont fuck with me** : Fine, point taken

**ultimate lucky guy** : gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**and anime on my side** : hahaha

**dont fuck with me** : goddamnit

**dont fuck with me** : If you keep this up, I’ll sent maki roll after you

**ultimate lucky guy** : fine, I’ll stop

**and anime on my side** : She’s kind of scary tbh

**i have the power of god** : I don’t find Maki scary at all!

**its not a phase mom** : Me neither

**Kayayday** : I don’t think that she’s scary, either.

**its not a phase mom** : Speaking of scary, where is Tenko?

**and anime on my side** : yeah, she hasn’t shown up for a while

**ultimate lucky guy** : Tenko, where are you?

**dont fuck with me** : Kick her out already

**i have the power of god** : She still has five minutes, yes?

**ultimate lucky guy** : Angie’s right

**Kayayday** : Well, let’s wait.

**and anime on my side** : …

**its not a phase mom** : …

**ultimate lucky guy** : …

**gay for himiko** : Yeah, I’m still here.

**gay for himiko** : I was just taking care of something.

**dont fuck with me** : What do you mean by that

**dont fuck with me** : Tenko what do you mean by that

**dont fuck with me** : Tenko no

**dont fuck with me** : TENKO NO

**dont fuck with me** : AKAKFNAEHKJEWBFAFALKJENAWER

**dont fuck with me** : SLEKT BA LRT

**dont fuck with me** : ASFKS,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**and anime on my side** : What

**and anime on my side** : What just happened

**its not a phase mom** : I have no idea

**Kayayday** : Me neither.

**i have the power of god** : Hmm? What happened?

**ultimate lucky guy** : idk

**gay for himiko** : I took care of him.

**its not a phase mom** : Wait, wHAT

**and anime on my side** : IS HE OKAY

**gay for himiko** : Yeah, just unconscious.

**ultimate lucky guy** : Well, Kaito’s five minutes start now

**i have the power of god** : Shuichi, Rantaro, Atua says that you should hide.

**Kayayday** : Shuichi, run!

**and anime on my side** : ...they’re both going to their dorms, aren’t they?

**and anime on my side** : …

**ultimate lucky guy** : I’m back

**its not a phase mom** : Me too

**its not a phase mom** : Yeah, we’re in our dorms, but it’s against the rules to break into the dorms without permission

**ultimate lucky guy** : so unless Tenko wants the cookies really badly, we should be fine

**Kayayday** : Why did you hide, Rantaro? You’re not even participating.

**ultimate lucky guy** : She’s scary

**and anime on my side** : where were you two and Kaito before?

**gay for himiko** : Kaito was in the gym.

**its not a phase mom** : I was in the library

**ultimate lucky guy** : Same, but I was two shelves over

**ultimate lucky guy** : And also, Kaito’s five minutes are up

**ultimate lucky guy** removed **dont fuck with me** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : 10 down

**and anime on my side** : you couldn’t resist saying that, could you?

**ultimate lucky guy** : nope

**i have the power of god** : How long will it take for the rest of us to be wiped out?

**Kayayday** : I’m not sure.

**its not a phase mom** : I’m going to hide in my room until it’s over

**Kayayday** : Hey, Shuichi, could I hide with you?

**its not a phase mom** : Sure, I’ll go open the door

**its not a phase mom** : sdjfhav

**its not a phase mom** removed **its not a phase mom** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : 11 down

**gay for himiko** : Did Kaede betray Shuichi?

**and anime on my side** : Top 10 anime betrayals of all time

**Kayayday** removed **Kayayday** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : 12 down

**and anime on my side** : seriously, what’s going on

**i have the power of god** : Nyahaha! I took Kaede’s phone, got Shuichi to open his door by typing on her phone, then took his phone! How divine!

**gay for himiko** : At least no degenerate male is going to win now.

**i have the power of god** : It is just Tenko, Tsumugi, and myself left, correct?

**ultimate lucky guy** : Yeah

**and anime on my side** : Okay then

**and anime on my side** : ...well, I’m scared

**gay for himiko** : I’m not scared! I’m going to win this competition!

**i have the power of god** : I will win!

**and anime on my side** : ...I’ll try my best

**ultimate lucky guy** : y’know, I’m glad that tomorrow is Saturday

**ultimate lucky guy** : we’re staying up pretty late, I’m pretty sure that I’d fall asleep if I had any classes tomorrow

**gay for himiko** : You’re right, but I’m sure that an awful boy like you would fall asleep in class anyway.

**ultimate lucky guy** : What does me happening to be male have to do with whether I would fall asleep in class or not?

**gay for himiko** : Why do males like you ask so many questions?

**gay for himiko** : You’re annoying.

**ultimate lucky guy** : I was just asking a question, sorry

**gay for himiko** : Whatever.

**gay for himiko** : Anyway, where are Tsumugi and Angie?

**ultimate lucky guy** : I’m not sure. Tsumugi, Angie, your timers start now.

**gay for himiko** : …

**ultimate lucky guy** : …

**gay for himiko** : …

**and anime on my side** : I’m back!

**ultimate lucky guy** : Good timing, there was only a minute left

**gay for himiko** : Where’s Angie?

**i have the power of god** removed **i have the power of god** from the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : 13 down

**gay for himiko** : I guess that that answers my question.

**gay for himiko** : You took her phone, didn’t you?

**and anime on my side** : Yeah

**ultimate lucky guy** : how?

**and anime on my side** : I pretended to want to worship Atua, too, and I took her phone when she was in the middle of telling me about her religion

**and anime on my side** : She wasn’t really annoyed, though

**and anime on my side** : She said that Atua comes before any competition

**ultimate lucky guy** : I appreciate her dedication tbh

**gay for himiko** : So it’s just us, Tsumugi.

**and anime on my side** : yup, and I’m in my dorm

**ultimate lucky guy** : I don’t blame you

**gay for himiko** : Sword Art Online is the best anime ever. Come to the gym to prove me wrong.

**and anime on my side** : Tenko I swear to god

**gay for himiko** : Dragonball: Evolution is good.

**and anime on my side** : don’t you dare

**gay for himiko** : The Tokyo Ghoul anime is better than the manga.

**and anime on my side** : shame on you

**gay for himiko** : The Death Note Netflix movie is better than the anime.

**and anime on my side** : Tenko what is wrong with you

**gay for himiko** : Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is terrible.

**and anime on my side** : why are you doing this

**gay for himiko** : Neo Yokio is a legitimate anime and is unironically great.

**and anime on my side** : Tenko no

**gay for himiko** : Boku no Pico is a masterpiece.

**and anime on my side** : nope nope nope

**and anime on my side** : Tenko, you win

**and anime on my side** : I can’t read this anymore

**and anime on my side** : I’m going to bed.

**ultimate lucky guy** : Well, the five minutes start now.

**gay for himiko** : …

**ultimate lucky guy** : …

**gay for himiko** : …

**ultimate lucky guy** : The five minutes are up

**ultimate lucky guy** removed **and anime on my side** from the chat

**gay for himiko** : Ha! I win!

**ultimate lucky guy** : congrats, I’ll add the other five back so we can swap usernames in the morning, goodnight

**gay for himiko** : ...Goodnight, Rantaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the ways that the students were disqualified interesting, and I hope that you liked this chapter! I’ll update soon! Comments are always appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dont fuck with me** : Are you all going to ignore the fact that tENKO CAME OUT OF NOWHERE LAST NIGHT AND KNOCKED ME OUT WHILE I WAS IN THE GYM
> 
> **dont fuck with me** : LIKE WTF
> 
> **gay for himiko** : I had to do what it took to win, and you were an obstacle that was easy to take care of.
> 
> **its not a phase mom** : ...You could’ve just taken his phone without knocking him out, I know that you could
> 
> **its not a phase mom** : But don’t worry, Kaito, I’m pretty sure that Tenko has knocked out every guy at this school at least once
> 
> **ultimate lucky guy** : can confirm

**ultimate lucky guy** added **and anime on my side** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **i have the power of god** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **Kayayday** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **its not a phase mom** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **dont fuck with me** to the chat

**Kayayday** : Thanks, Rantaro!

**its not a phase mom** : Tenko wasn’t added, so I guess that she won

**gay for himiko** : Yes! I won and defeated the males!

**i have the power of god** : Congrats!~

**dont fuck with me** : Are you all going to ignore the fact that tENKO CAME OUT OF NOWHERE LAST NIGHT AND KNOCKED ME OUT WHILE I WAS IN THE GYM

**dont fuck with me** : LIKE WTF

**gay for himiko** : I had to do what it took to win, and you were an obstacle that was easy to take care of.

**its not a phase mom** : ...You could’ve just taken his phone without knocking him out, I know that you could

**its not a phase mom** : But don’t worry, Kaito, I’m pretty sure that Tenko has knocked out every guy at this school at least once

**ultimate lucky guy** : can confirm

**dont fuck with me** : Fine, but what happened after i was knocked out?

**its not a phase mom** : Rantaro and I went to our dorms so save ourselves from your fate

**Kayayday** : After that, Angie came out of nowhere, grabbed my phone, then sprinted away. She returned it after I was eliminated, though.

**its not a phase mom** : Oh, that makes sense

**its not a phase mom** : Because ‘Kaede’ messaged in the chat asking to hide in my dorm with me, so I answered, but when I did, Angie grabbed my phone, removed me from the chat, then returned it

**i have the power of god** : It would have been nearly impossible to eliminate Shuichi without thinking strategically, yes?

**dont fuck with me** : Huh, i never would have thought of that, angie.

**and anime on my side** : That was pretty smart of her

**ultimate lucky guy** : yeah, nice thinking, Angie

**i have the power of god** : Atua was the one who told me about the plan! Nyahaha!

**and anime on my side** : moving on, I got Angie out by pretending to want to worship Atua

**and anime on my side** : I’m sorry, Angie

**and anime on my side** : could I actually try to learn about Atua later, tho? What you told me earlier was actually pretty interesting

**i have the power of god** : Sure! Atua would love to have more worshippers! Please come to the Art Room later!

**and anime on my side** : thanks!

**ultimate lucky guy** : ...can we type now? We didn’t want to interrupt

**and anime on my side** : yeah

**gay for himiko** : I won by using my knowledge of anime to my advantage!

**Kayayday** : How?

**and anime on my side** : BOKU NO PICO IS NOT A MASTERPIECE

**its not a phase mom** : ...Okay, then

**gay for himiko** : Sorry, I don’t actually believe any of what I said earlier! I just wanted to win for Himiko!

**and anime on my side** : Thank god

**i have the power of god** : *Atua

**dont fuck with me** : So tenko gets the cookies, right?

**ultimate lucky guy** : we’re going to tell Kirumi that Tenko, but first…

**ultimate lucky guy** : name swap!

**ultimate lucky guy** changed **ultimate lucky guy** to **dont fuck with me**

**i have the power of god** changed **i have the power of god** to **ultimate lucky guy**

**dont fuck with me** changed **dont fuck with me** to **i have the power of god**

**Kayayday** changed **its not a phase mom** to **Kayayday**

**Kayayday** changed **Kayayday** to **its not a phase mom**

**and anime on my side** changed **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko**

**gay for himiko** changed **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side**

**Kayayday** : That was confusing, so let’s confirm who we actually are, just in case.

**Kayayday** : I’m Shuichi.

**its not a phase mom** : I’m Kaede

**ultimate lucky guy** : Angie

**dont fuck with me** : rantaro

**i have the power of god** : Kaito!

**gay for himiko** : Tsumugi!

**and anime on my side** : Tenko

**dont fuck with me** : It seems like everyone has gotten everyone’s typing patterns down already, good job.

**its not a phase mom** : We have to stay as convincing as we can for as long as possible

**dont fuck with me** : angie, don’t forget to tell kirumi that tenko is the one who’ll get the cookies

**ultimate lucky guy** : yeah, sure

**gay for himiko** : And I won’t forget to say that I’ll give them to Himiko!

**and anime on my side** : Good

**Kayayday** : Are all of us ready?

**its not a phase mom** : Yeah, I think so

**i have the power of god** : Atua says that I am!

**dont fuck with me** : Yeah, I’m ready.

**ultimate lucky guy** : Yes

**and anime on my side** : Yup

**gay for himiko** : Definitely!

**ultimate lucky guy** added **nyeh** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **prankster gangster** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **probably a prostitute** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **Maki Harukawa** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **Kork** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **thats robophobic** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **Gentleman** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **Not Mom** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** added **needs a cat** to the chat

**ultimate lucky guy** : that’s everyone, right?

**Not Mom** : Yes. Thank you, Rantaro.

**nyeh** : who won the competition

**thats robophobic** : What competition do you speak of?

**Gentleman** : Gonta doesn’t kbow ejther

**prankster gangster** : you had a competition without me? That’s unfaaaaaaaaaair

**probably a prostitute** changed **probably a prostitute** to **gorgeous girl genius**

**gorgeous girl genius** : what the fuck are you assholes talking about?

**Kayayday** : Miu, you don’t have to be so vulgar.

**its not a phase mom** : Yesterday, we had a competition to see who could stay in the chat the longest

**and anime on my side** : Kaede, Shuichi, Angie, Tsumugi, Tenko, and Kaito were in it

**dont fuck with me** : rantaro moderated it

**i have the power of god** : The prize for the victor was decided to be a batch of cookies!

**needs a cat** : how does a competition like that even work

**Kork** : Who won this competition of yours?

**ultimate lucky guy** : Tenko won, so could you please bake the batch of cookies, Kirumi?

**Not Mom** : Yes, I shall do that immediately. Congratulations, Tenko.

**gay for himiko** : Thanks! Himiko, you can have my cookies!

**nyeh** : thanks tenko

**and anime on my side** : they’re so cute together, I ship it

**Maki Harukawa** : So the competition is why you were running around like idiots?

**dont fuck with me** : What do you mean?

**Maki Harukawa** : It was late. At night. And I heard lots of sprinting.

**Kayayday** : Yes, sorry about that!

**i have the power of god** changed **Maki Harukawa** to **Maki Roll**

**Maki Roll** : ...Do you want to die? I will kill you, Angie.

**dont fuck with me** : I like it, maki roll! Please don’t kill angie.

**ultimate lucky guy** : you probably shouldn’t, Maki

**i have the power of god** : I only changed your name because you were the only one without a nickname! ‘Maki Roll’ is what you boyfriend calls you, correct?

**Maki Roll** : …

**Maki Roll** : Fine

>   
>  **dont fuck with me** to **i have the power of god** : that was a close one, you should be more careful to not break character
> 
> **i have the power of god** to **dont fuck with me** : Sorry, my bad  
> 

**Maki Roll** : But only because of Kaito

 **Gentleman** : Please don’t kjll abyone, Maki!

**prankster gangster** : If you’re gonna kill someone, kill keeboy! He won’t even feel it!

**thats robophobic** : That’s robophobic!

**and anime on my side** : Username checks out

**dont fuck with me** : ^

**ultimate lucky guy** : ^

**gorgeous girl genius** : don’t tell her to kill Keebo! If you really want someone to die, kill yourself, idiot!

**prankster gangster** : Nah, I’m not going to take advice from a brainless bimbo

**gay for himiko** : Don’t insult her, you degenerate!

**prankster gangster** : I’m still just trying to tell the truth

**prankster gangster** : Do you want me to lie instead?

**Kayayday** : Please stop fighting!

**Not Mom** : Pardon me, but the cookies are ready, Tenko. I provided a variety of flavors and types of cookies.

**nyeh** : it would be a pain to eat them all by myself now that i think about it

**prankster gangster** : I’ll eat them!

**dont fuck with me** : shut up

**nyeh** : i would cast a hunger increasing spell but my mp is too low

**nyeh** : wanna share them with me tenko

**gay for himiko** : Sure! Just please give me a moment!

>   
>  **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : you can’t pretend to be me when you eat with Himiko, so lend me your phone so I can pretend to be you pretending to be me
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : we’re both in our dorms rn, it’ll be quick
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko** : I’m on my way to your dorm, what’s your passcode in case your phone locks?
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : 110537
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko** : Okay, thanks.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make the chapter longer, but that seemed like an appropriate place to end. I'll update soon! Thanks for reading, and comments are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the name swap saga continues!

**prankster gangster** : awwwww I wanted those cookies :(((((((

 **Not Mom** : I can bake a batch for you if you’d like.

 **prankster gangster** : but I wanted to steal those specific cookies :(((((((((

 **Kayayday** : If you would like cookies, accept Kirumi’s offer.

 **dont fuck with me** : Stop complaining about wanting to steak tenko and himiko’s cookies, kokichi.

 **prankster gangster** : that was a lie! I don’t actually want cookies, I want a thousand cupcakes!

 **Not Mom** : Are you sure, Kokichi?

 **and anime on my side** : Kirumi, he’s probably lying

 **ultimate lucky guy** : Kirumi no

 **its not a phase mom** : You shouldn’t believe him, Kirumi

 **Not Mom** : Though he may be lying, he made a request that I must fulfill. Please excuse my absence.

 **gorgeous girl genius** : holy fuck, she’s actually making them?!?

 **Maki Roll** : You shouldn’t have taken advantage of her like that, Kokichi.

 **prankster gangster** : why not? Are you gonna killlllllllllllll me?

 **Gentleman** : Please dom’t fight!

 **thats robophobic** : I agree with Gonta!

 **needs a cat** : what should we do with the cookies

 **Kork** : I suggest that we share them with the other classes.

 **its not a phase mom** : Aren’t there only two other Ultimate classes?

 **and anime on my side** : there are only about fifty Ultimates, right?

 **ultimate lucky guy** : why don’t we share them with the Reserve Course and the teachers?

 **Kayayday** : Why don’t we set up a bake sale?

 **needs a cat** : we can combine the ideas

 **Maki Roll** : This school is very well-known, so we can set aside five hundred cupcakes for a bake sale. Two hundred can go to us Ultimates. Two hundred can go to those in the Reserve Course. The remaining hundred can go to the teachers.

 **dont fuck with me** : Good job, maki roll!

 **Gentleman** : How were you able ti thjnk of that so qyickly?

 **Maki Roll** : I did basic math.

 **prankster gangster** : of course an idiot like Gonta wouldn’t know basic math!

 **dont fuck with me** : Says the one who asked for a thousand cupcakes

 **Kork** : Does Kirumi even have the ingredients and materials to make a thousand cupcakes?

 **ultimate lucky guy** : she’s Kirumi. She’ll find a way.

 **and anime on my side** : ^

 **its not a phase mom** : Kaede and I will go ask the headmaster if we can set up a bake sale

 **Kayayday** : Yeah, let’s do it!

 **dont fuck with me** : Is it even possible to set up a bake sale so soon?

 **thats robophobic** : The headmaster trusts us, so I think that it is. We could get enough people to attend the bake sale by have some Ultimates perform displays of their talents.

 **needs a cat** : why didnt we just stop kirumi from making the cupcakes in the first place instead of organizing a bake sale

 **Maki Roll** : …

 **dont fuck with me** : …

 **gorgeous girl genius** : …

 **i have the power of god** : They simply really wanted to host a bake sale, perhaps?

 **Kork** : Interesting.

 **and anime on my side** : this’ll be fun!

 **nyeh** : im back

 **nyeh** : what happened while i was gone

 **ultimate lucky guy** : Kokichi requested that Kirumi make one thousand cupcakes, so we’re going to host a bake sale to get rid of them

 **dont fuck with me** : But only if the headmaster agrees.

 **Kayayday** : We’re back!

 **and anime on my side** : what did he say?

 **Gentleman** : Gonta hoppes that he said ues!

 **thats robophobic** : So do I!

 **its not a phase mom** : He said that we can

 **needs a cat** : how do we get enough people to attend

 **Maki Roll** : We can present it as a surprise bake sale. Right now, we can split up and ask other students to help us set it up, ask certain Ultimates to show off their talents, and ask the most widely-known Ultimates to let people know through social media.

 **dont fuck with me** : Thanks!

 **Kork** : Where is Tenko?

 **nyeh** : she went to her dorm to look for her phone because she said that she left it there

 **ultimate lucky guy** : for now, let’s figure out who will show off their talents.

 **nyeh** : i can show off some of my magic

 **nyeh** : ill have to charge my mp first though

 **gay for himiko** : I can be your assistant, Himiko!

 **nyeh** : sure why not

 **needs a cat** : there you are

 **gorgeous girl genius** : I can show off my inventions and body! Keebo, you’re going to help me!

 **thats robophobic** : Sure, okay?

 **prankster gangster** : but he’s just a robot, he can’t help you with anything

 **thats robophobic** : Please stop saying such robophobic things!

 **ultimate lucky guy** : Okay, who else?

 **and anime on my side** : you can help me show off my cosplay, Rantaro!

>   
>  **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : TENKO WHAT
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : I DIDN’T CONSENT TO THIS
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko** : I hate setting you up with such an awful boy, but you’ll be happy with him, right?
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : THAT’S NOT THE POINT
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko** : I prefer girls’ well-being to boys’, so I’ll get over my hatred just this once.
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : WHY DID YOU THINK THAT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko** : Well, for example, in this group chat, you and him seem to agree on most things, and that carries over to the real world, too. I’m good at reading people and their emotions.
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : I never expected you, of all people, to set people up and ship them based on evidence that’s barely there
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : that’s more of my shtick
> 
> **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side** : but fine
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko** : I’ll go message Angie!
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **ultimate lucky guy** : Angie, say yes.
> 
> **ultimate lucky guy** to **and anime on my side** : Okay, I’ll do it now~  
> 

**ultimate lucky guy** : uhh sure

>   
>  **dont fuck with me** to **and anime on my side** : ...why?
> 
> **and anime on my side** to **dont fuck with me** : I usually wouldn’t set people up, especially with awful boys such as yourself, but I know that she’ll be happy with you and you’ll be happy with her. Don’t be a creep with her, or I will toss you off the highest floor of this building.
> 
> **dont fuck with me** to **and anime on my side** : ...Tenko, isn’t that going a bit too far?  
> 

**prankster gangster** : Maki Roll can show her talent off! I think that everyone will love it~

 **Maki Roll** removed **prankster gangster** from the chat

 **its not a phase mom** : Kaede, you’ll want to perform, right?

 **Kayayday** : Definitely!

 **i have the power of god** : I can show some of my art! It may help others believe in Atua! Nyahaha!

 **ultimate lucky guy** : sure

 **Kork** : Kaede, Miu, Tsumugi, Rantaro, Keebo, Himiko, Angie, and Tenko, you should practice and set everything up.

 **its not a phase mom** : I’ll go ask Sayaka, Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Junko to talk about the event on social media. I’ll also ask them to perform

 **Kayayday** : Yeah

 **needs a cat** : i think that thatll be enough people  
**needs a cat** : we dont want too many

 **Kork** : So Ryoma, Kaito, Maki, Gonta, and myself are the only ones left, correct?

 **Maki Roll** : Gonta, Ryoma, and Kaito, set up the structures in the area itself once Shuichi comes back so you know how many stages to set up. Korekiyo, help me carry the cupcakes when Kirumi is done.

 **needs a cat** : sure

 **Gentleman** : Gona will trh his gest to help!

 **Kork** : I shall.

 **Kayayday** : Everyone agreed to perform, so you’ll need to set up nine stages, right?

 **needs a cat** : wasnt shuichi supposed to ask

 **Kork** : Are you not supposed to be practicing, Kaede?

 **Maki Roll** : Where’s Shuichi?

 **Kayayday** : Oh, right

 **Kayayday** : **@dont fuck with me** can I tell them?

 **dont fuck with me** : Sure

 **Gentleman** : Gonta is confuswd

 **Kayayday** changed **Kayayday** to **its not a phase mom**

 **needs a cat** : shuichi?

 **its not a phase mom** : After the competition, Kaede, Tenko, Tsumugi, Kaito, Angie, Rantaro, and I decided to prank you

 **Kork** : How so?

 **its not a phase mom** : We swapped names. I swapped with Kaede, Tsumugi swapped with Tenko, and Kaito, Angie, and Rantaro did a three-way swap

 **Maki Roll** : I see.

 **needs a cat** : they were pretty convincing

 **its not a phase mom** changed **its not a phase mom** to **Kayayday**

 **its not a phase mom** changed **dont fuck with me** to **ultimate lucky guy**

 **its not a phase mom** changed **ultimate lucky guy** to **i have the power of god**

 **its not a phase mom** changed **i have the power of god** to **dont fuck with me**

 **its not a phase mom** changed **and anime on my side** to **gay for himiko**

 **its not a phase mom** changed **gay for himiko** to **and anime on my side**

 **its not a phase mom** : Everything should be back to normal now

 **needs a cat** : how did angie keep from talking about atua for so long

 **its not a phase mom** : I’m not sure

 **dont fuck with me** : How was my performance? I had to pretend to worship Atua

 **needs a cat** : i appreciate your dedication and i feel sorry for you

 **Maki Roll** : Let’s get back to planning. Shuichi, your job will be to check on everyone periodically to make sure that they’re doing what they’re supposed to be doing. For now, however, go around to the other classes and the reserve course to let people know about the event.

 **its not a phase mom** : Maki, you’re good at this

 **Maki Roll** : What do you mean?

 **its not a phase mom** : Planning this out on the spot

 **Maki Roll** : I’m just used to cleaning up after all of you idiots’ messes.

 **needs a cat** : how much should each cupcake cost and what materials will each performer need

 **Maki Roll** : Two dollars per cupcake.

 **its not a phase mom** : Each performer will bring their own materials, so don’t worry about that

 **Kork** : Is there anything that needs to be done that we’ve forgotten about?

 **its not a phase mom** : Oh yeah! The bake sale will take place in five hours, so how will we keep the cupcakes fresh?

 **needs a cat** : theres no way for kirumi to bake them all at once so she will most likely bake them in batches

 **needs a cat** : so gonta and kaito should start on setting up the event while shuichi maki and i deliver the cupcakes to the ultimates reserve course and teachers

 **dont fuck with me** : I can ask nekomaru, sakura, and other people to help gonta and me, and the rest of can bribe someone like aoi to help you by promising to give them extra cupcakes.

 **its not a phase mom** : I find it funny how all of this started by Kokichi simply requesting Kirumi to make cupcakes for him

 **Kork** : It certainly is amusing.

 **needs a cat** : yeah

 **Not Mom** : Kokichi, I finished the first batch of cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided to pull a Tsumugi and ship her and Rantaro because why not
> 
> I hope you liked it! Comments are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cupcake/bake sale saga continues wooooo

**Maki Roll** : We’re on our way.

 **Not Mom** : Where is Kokichi?

 **its not a phase mom** : Uhhhhh

 **needs a cat** : long story short were hosting a bake sale in about five hours

 **Not Mom** : We are?

 **Kork** : There’s no way for Kokichi to eat that many cupcakes without most of them going to waste, so we’ve decided to host a bake sale (with the headmaster’s permission) to help get rid of the cupcakes.

 **Maki Roll** : Shuichi, Ryoma and I will deliver half of them to the Ultimates, Reserve Course, and teachers, and the rest will go to the bake sale.

 **Not Mom** : I should stay here to manage the cupcakes, then. What about the rest of the class?

 **needs a cat** : gonta and kaito are setting up the area and the rest of us are getting ready to show off their talents at the bake sale or being their assistant

 **needs a cat** : some ultimates from the other classes are going to show off their talent too

 **its not a phase mom** : I don’t think that we should split up to deliver the cupcakes

 **Kork** : In what order shall we serve the cupcakes?

 **Maki Roll** : Reserve Course, then the Ultimates. We’ll serve to the teachers along the way.

 **its not a phase mom** : But first…

 **its not a phase mom** added **Aoi Asahina** to the chat

 **its not a phase mom** added **Akane Owari** to the chat

 **its not a phase mom** : I think that we have enough people now

 **Aoi Asahina** : What is this? Who are you?

 **Akane Owari** : yo

 **Maki Roll** : Long story short: Kirumi Tojo is baking a thousand cupcakes. Half of those are going to be for a bake sale that will be hosted later, and the other half will go to the Reserve Course, Ultimates, and teachers. 

**Kork** : We have been tasked with delivering them. However, we have decided that we may need additional assistance.

 **needs a cat** : you two can have extra cupcakes if you help us deliver them

 **Akane Owari** : hell yeah

 **Aoi Asahina** : I’ve heard of the bake sale! Sayaka mentioned it. Who are you four (not Akane), though?

 **Maki Roll** : Maki Harukawa

 **its not a phase mom** : Shuichi Saihara

 **Kork** : Korekiyo Shinguuji.

 **needs a cat** : ryoma hoshi

 **Aoi Asahina** : Oh, okay. Yeah, I’ll help!

 **its not a phase mom** : Great! We’re in the kitchen

 **Akane Owari** : omw

 **Aoi Asahina** : I’m coming!

###### 

**and anime on my side** : **@everyone** how’s everything going?

 **and anime on my side** : so I guess that the name swap is over now

 **Kayayday** : I’ve brushed up and prepared some pieces from a variety of genres! How will we bring a piano to the bake sale, though?

 **Gentleman** : Gonta can hlep!

 **Kayayday** : Thanks, Gonta! We can work something out.

 **thats robophobic** : I’ve been trying to convince Miu to not bring anything too… perverted to the bake sale, as children may be there.

 **gorgeous girl genius** : so what? i was asked to show my inventions, and you don’t want me to show my inventions! make up your minds, shitheads!

 **ultimate lucky guy** : Miu no

 **its not a phase mom** : Miu, you can show your X rated inventions all you want later, but for now, please don’t

 **dont fuck with me** : miu you can probably make some mild inventions right now tbh

 **gorgeous girl genius** : fine, if you’re practically moaning and begging for it! give me more time to get ready, then!

 **Kayayday** : How’s it going for you, Tsumugi and Rantaro?

 **ultimate lucky guy** : I never knew that Tsumugi could change cosplays of herself and others so fast

 **and anime on my side** : thanks! Rantaro and I will place cosplay wigs, items, and full sets on display, and we can be living mannequins to show what they look like in motion

 **ultimate lucky guy** : we’re just trying to pick out the specific materials and items to put on display

 **and anime on my side** : we’re almost done, though

 **i have the power of god** : I am finished with picking out the pieces of artwork to display! I’ve chosen paintings, sculptures, and other miscellaneous things for variety. Atua helped me, and I’ve been praying since I finished!

 **and anime on my side** : wait, I was supposed to go to you to learn more about Atua later today, right?

 **i have the power of god** : I will help clean up after the bake sale, so you can learn about Him tomorrow! Don’t worry, He’s not going anywhere! Nyahaha!~

 **and anime on my side** : thanks!

 **needs a cat** : how are your magic tricks going himiko

 **nyeh** : theyre REAL MAGIC

 **gay for himiko** : We’ve prepared the displays of magic! We were just practicing!

 **Aoi Asahina** : We finished serving the cupcakes to the Reserve Course, and we’re working on serving the rest of the Ultimates and teachers!

 **dont fuck with me** : sakura and nekomaru are helping us set everything up. We just have one more stage to go.

 **its not a phase mom** : I’ll add the other performers to the chat to see how they’re doing

 **its not a phase mom** added **Sayaka Maizono** to the chat

 **its not a phase mom** added **Ibuki Mioda** to the chat

 **its not a phase mom** added **Hiyoko Saionji** to the chat

 **its not a phase mom** added **Junko Enoshima** to the chat

 **Maki Roll** : We’re the 79th class, and we’re checking in on how your performances are going.

 **Hiyoko Saionji** : Mahiru’s helping me, so I’m almost ready. Stop bothering me, sheesh

 **Hiyoko Saionji** removed **Hiyoko Saionji** from the chat

 **Junko Enoshima** : i’m going to give fashion tips, sell things from my sponsored brands, sell magazines, and allow people to take pictures with me. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalmost ready.

 **Ibuki Mioda** : SAYAKA AND I ARE GONNA PUT ON THE BEST SHOW OF OURS YET! YOU CAN COUNT ON US!

 **needs a cat** : whats with the caps lock

 **Ibuki Mioda** : I’M USING ALL CAPS BECAUSE I’M PUMPED UP!

 **Kayayday** : Wait, you two are working together?

 **Sayaka Maizono** : Yeah, we decided to team up! We’ll switch between our original songs. 

**Kork** : Have you two told those who are setting up the stages that you’ll only require one?

 **Sayaka Maizono** : Don’t worry, we told them.

 **Kayayday** : It seems like everything’s going along quite nicely!

 **its not a phase mom** : Yeah, let’s get back to finishing everything up.

###### 

**Kayayday** : **@everyone** The bake sale will start in one hour! Let’s start bringing the performers’ materials to their respective stages!

 **Gentleman** : Gonta will help Kaede with nringing a piano up on her sfage

 **gorgeous girl genius** : keebo will help me carry my inventions down!

 **thats robophobic** : She finally decided to only show off ‘appropriate’ inventions.

 **nyeh** : good

 **gay for himiko** : Himiko and I might need some help with carrying the magic props.

 **dont fuck with me** : I’ll get sakura to help you two.

 **nyeh** : thanks

 **and anime on my side** : don’t worry, Rantaro and I have our supplies covered!

 **ultimate lucky guy** : yeah, we’re good

 **i have the power of god** : I might need some help with moving my sculptures!

 **dont fuck with me** : nekomaru can help you with that.

 **i have the power of god** : How divine!

 **Sayaka Maizono** : Ibuki and I got Chihiro to help us with the lighting and other special effects, but we might need a helping hand with getting everything we need onto the stage.

 **dont fuck with me** : I’ll help, don’t worry!

 **Ibuki Mioda** : YAHOOOOOOO

 **Junko Enoshima** : ehhhhh, i can take care of myself.

 **its not a phase mom** added **Hiyoko Saionji** to the chat

 **its not a phase mom** : Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that the bake sale is in an hour, so you might want to start preparing your stage

 **needs a cat** : hiyoko i have nothing else to do so i can help you if you want

 **Kork** : As can I.

 **Hiyoko Saionji** : Mahiru’s gonna help me, I’m fine

 **needs a cat** : what do i do then

 **Akane Owari** : kirumi could use some help

 **needs a cat** : ill go help her deliver the cupcakes i guess

 **Kork** : I shall, as well.

 **Aoi Asahina** : I’ll help, too!

 **Maki Roll** : Sure, why not.

 **Kayayday** : This bake sale will be amazing!

 **gay for himiko** : I agree!

 **nyeh** : nyeh

 **dont fuck with me** : Yeah!

###### 

**Kayayday** : The bake sale is about to start! I’m so excited!

 **i have the power of god** : So is Atua!

 **Gentleman** : Gonta atgrees!

 **its not a phase mom** : Good luck, everyone

 **Aoi Asahina** : Yeah, good luck!

 **Akane Owari** : yeah

 **gorgeous girl genius** : i’ll make my show fucking amazing!

 **Hiyoko Saionji** : My show will obviously impress the audience lol

 **thats robophobic** : I will try my best!

 **ultimate lucky guy** : this’ll be fun!

 **Sayaka Maizono** : Yeah!

 **and anime on my side** : I agree!

 **Ibuki Mioda** : YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Maki Roll** : I don’t care.

 **dont fuck with me** : Don’t be like that, maki roll! This’ll be fun!

 **Maki Roll** : -_-

 **ultimate lucky guy** : Pffffffft

 **needs a cat** : we worked hard

 **nyeh** : our work will probably pay off

 **gay for himiko** : I agree! It’ll definitely pay off!

 **Kork** : This will be interesting.

 **Not Mom** : This event will most likely go well as long as Kokichi doesn’t show up.

 **its not a phase mom** : ...True

 **dont fuck with me** : That fucker better not show up

 **Maki Roll** : I’ll kill him if he does.

 **Junko Enoshima** : you guys should probably put your phones away if the event is about to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the preparations for the bake sale are over! I hope you liked this chapter, and comments are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the bake sale happens

**gay for himiko** : That was so fun!

**gay for himiko** : Thanks for letting me be your assistant, Himiko!

**nyeh** : yeah i guess

**gay for himiko** : The crowd was going wild! They loved you!

**nyeh** : you helped too

**nyeh** : but whatever

**gorgeous girl genius** : the audience was going wild for Keebo and me, of course!

**thats robophobic** : Most of the audience was interested in me rather than what you had on display, though…

**gorgeous girl genius** : i wanted to show my favorite inventions, but Keebo wouldn’t let me

**thats robophobic** : Everyone, trust me when I say that you absolutely DO NOT want to know what kind of inventions she showed me.

**Gentleman** : why nit?

**and anime on my side** : ...moving on, the show that Rantaro and I put on went almost perfectly!

**its not a phase mom** : ...almost?

**ultimate lucky guy** : Kokichi showed up

**its not a phase mom** : Oh

**Kayayday** : What did he do?

**and anime on my side** : ...let’s just say that about a dozen of my wigs are missing

**needs a cat** : what

**gorgeous girl genius** : why the actual fuck would kokichi need that many wigs?

**Kork** : Only God knows.

**i have the power of god** : *Atua

**Not Mom** : I apologize for the interruption, but how did Kokichi manage escape to his dorm room, most likely, without being spotted?

**ultimate lucky guy** : he just sprinted, I guess

**ultimate lucky guy** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Junko Enoshima** : well, if he ends up having fabulous hair one day, you’ll know why.

**and anime on my side** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**nyeh** : u ok

**nyeh** : ?

**gay for himiko** : Tsumugi, are you alright?

**and anime on my side** : Junko just called my wigs fabulous aaaaaaaaaaa

**Junko Enoshima** : my show went perfectly, as always.

**Junko Enoshima** : also i’m leaving this group chat, i have stuff to do and you guys are blowing up my phone

**Junko Enoshima** removed **Junko Enoshima** from the chat

**Ibuki Mioda** : OUR SHOW WAS AMAAAAAAAAAZING!

**Sayaka Maizono** : We had a lot of fun! We even allowed a fan to sing one of my songs with us!

**Hiyoko Saionji** : You were so loud, though

**Hiyoko Saionji** : Ugh

**Hiyoko Saionji** : The audience loved my performance, and Mahiru took some good pictures of it

**Hiyoko Saionji** : Also I’m leaving now

**Sayaka Maizono** : Ibuki and I should leave this group chat, too. The 78th and 77th classes have group chats as well, so we shouldn’t intrude and overstay our welcome in yours.

**Ibuki Mioda** : BYEEEEEE!

**Sayaka Maizono** removed **Sayaka Maizono** from the chat

**Ibuki Mioda** removed **Ibuki Mioda** from the chat

**Hiyoko Saionji** removed **Hiyoko Saionji** from the chat

**needs a cat** : okay then

**i have the power of god** : My show was great, thanks to Atua!~

**i have the power of god** : Yep!

**i have the power of god** : Oh, Tsumugi!

**and anime on my side** : yeah?

**i have the power of god** : You’re coming to my dorm later to learn about Atua, riiiiiiiiight?

**and anime on my side** : yeah, definitely

**i have the power of god** : (/◕ヮ◕)/

**Kayayday** : Kokichi was trying to distract me by being loud in the audience, but other than that, my show went pretty well!

**gay for himiko** : It was terrible of him to try to ruin so many girls’ shows!

**Kork** : Did the cupcakes sell well, Kirumi?

**Not Mom** : Yes, they did. All of them were sold.

**Kayayday** : That’s great!

**thats robophobic** : Did Kokichi show up again?

**Not Mom** : He did, but I was able to make sure that he didn’t steal any cupcakes.

**nyeh** : good

**dont fuck with me** : How did handing the cupcakes out go?

**Aoi Asahina** : It went well! It was really nice to meet some of the people in this school that I’ve never met before!

**Akane Owari** : the cupcakes were really good

**needs a cat** : some people asked us why we were handing a ton of cupcakes out though

**its not a phase mom** : I just awkwardly laughed and said that it was a long story whenever I was asked

**Aoi Asahina** : I did the same.

**Akane Owari** : like sayaka said we should probably leave cuz we have our own group chats

**Aoi Asahina** : You’re right, Akane. Seeya later, everyone!

**Akane Owari** removed **Akane Owari** from the chat

**Aoi Asahina** removed **Aoi Asahina** from the chat

**Not Mom** : How did setting up the stages and area go?

**dont fuck with me** : Setting up the stages and stuff was kinda cool and kinda boring

**its not a phase mom** : What do you mean?

**dont fuck with me** : I guess that carrying all of the heavy wood and stuff around could count as training

**dont fuck with me** : That was cool

**dont fuck with me** : but it got repetitive and boring fast.

**Gentleman** : Gonta liked helpjng everyuine!

**Kork** : This bake sale was… interesting.

**and anime on my side** : ^^

**ultimate lucky guy** : ^^

**thats robophobic** : ^^

**dont fuck with me** : ^^

**Kayayday** : That was a great bake sale, everyone! Good job!

**its not a phase mom** : I agree

**needs a cat** : i guess

**Gentleman** : Everyione did well!

**Kork** : Indeed.

**Not Mom** : Yes. Good job, everyone.

**and anime on my side** : ^^

**gay for himiko** : All of the girls were amazing!

**nyeh** : ya

**i have the power of god** : Nyahaha~

**dont fuck with me** : Fuck yeah!

**thats robophobic** : Thank you!

**gorgeous girl genius** : damn right!

**Maki Roll** : Whatever.

**ultimate lucky guy** : :)

**thats robophobic** : By the way, Kirumi, how did you manage to bake so many cupcakes without getting tired?

**Not Mom** : It was a task that I was told to complete.

**needs a cat** : thats not really an answer

**its not a phase mom** : The bake sale is over, so shouldn’t we let Kokichi back into the group chat?

**gay for himiko** : Ugh.

**nyeh** : i guess

**Maki Roll** : Whatever. I don’t care

**gorgeous girl genius** : fine

**Kayayday** added **prankster gangster** to the chat

**prankster gangster** : why did you remove me from the chat earlier?

**prankster gangster** : ur so MEEEEEEEEEEEEAN >:(

**dont fuck with me** : kokichi why the actual fuck did you need so many wigs?

**prankster gangster** : why wouldn’t I need them?

**prankster gangster** : I’m going to rob a bank this weekend, so they’ll come in handy!

**thats robophobic** : Please don’t! That’s against the law!

**Gentleman** : Yeah! Plwase dont!

**Maki Roll** : He’s obviously lying ffs

**prankster gangster** : im noooooooot! >:(((((((((((((((((

**dont fuck with me** : stfu

**prankster gangster** : And why didn’t you let me keep my cupcakes?

**prankster gangster** : i was the one who asked for them

**Kork** : There was no possible way for you to eat all of them.

**prankster gangster** : you don’t know thattt

**gay for himiko** : Shut up!

**nyeh** : yeah pls

**gorgeous girl genius** : ^^

**Kayayday** : ...Let’s talk about something else.

**its not a phase mom** : The bake sale is over

**its not a phase mom** : What now?

**i have the power of god** : Tsumugi, do you want to have the Atua meeting now?

**and anime on my side** : sure!

**i have the power of god** : That’s wonderful~

**i have the power of god** : Does anyone else want to learn about Him?

**Kork** : I’ll pass.

**gorgeous girl genius** : no fucking way!

**that’s robophobic** : I don’t know much about religion, so this will be an interesting experience! I’ll join!

**gorgeous girl genius** : KEEBO NO

**prankster gangster** : #rejected

**Gentleman** : Gonta watns to jjoin!

**nyeh** : sure whatever ill join

**gay for himiko** : What?

**gay for himiko** : uh

**gay for himiko** : Well, if Himiko is going, then I’m going!

**nyeh** : cool

**i have the power of god** : Lovely! Anyone else?

**Maki Roll** : No

**i have the power of god** : The meeting will be hosted in my dorm, everyone!

**i have the power of god** : Nyahaha!~

**its not a phase mom** : …

**dont fuck with me** : …

**needs a cat** : well that was something

**ultimate lucky guy** : can I do the thing

**Maki Roll** : why

**its not a phase mom** : Sure, go ahead

**ultimate lucky guy** : 5 down

**gorgeous girl genius** : i just hope that they don’t get brainwashed or some creepy shit like that

**Kayayday** : Don’t worry, they’ll be fine!

**Kayayday** : They’re just trying to understand Angie and her deity a little better.

**Kayayday** : Isn’t that a good thing?

**Maki Roll** : Not necessarily

**dont fuck with me** : ^^

**Not Mom** : I believe that it is a good thing as long as it doesn’t go too far.

**prankster gangster** : yeah! Listen to mom!

**Not Mom** : Once again, please do not refer to me as your mother.

**dont fuck with me** : Yeah, kokichi

**Not Mom** : I will now wash the cupcake pans that the cupcakes were baked in.

**ultimate lucky guy** : can I help? I already studied for tomorrow’s test, and you did bake a LOT of cupcakes

**Kork** : I also already studied, so I’ll help, too.

**Not Mom** : If you wish to help, then yes, you may.

**Kayayday** : I would help, but I haven’t studied enough yet.

**its not a phase mom** : Me neither

**needs a cat** : you two could study together

**Kayayday** : You could join us, Ryoma!

**needs a cat** : sure why not

**dont fuck with me** : I’ll study too!

**Maki Roll** : No thanks.

**Kayayday** : See you later, everyone!

**ultimate lucky guy** : seeya!

**prankster gangster** : so everyone’s leaving the group chat?

**prankster gangster** : everyone’s leaving me?

**prankster gangster** : r00d

**Not Mom** : You can come and help if you would like to, Kokichi.

**prankster gangster** : nah

**dont fuck with me** : Then stfu

**prankster gangster** : nah

**its not a phase mom** : Miu, you haven’t said what you were going to do yet

**needs a cat** : wanna study with us

**gorgeous girl genius** : fine, if you insist

**Kayayday** : This’ll be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry this took a while to get out. School is starting soon, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update once that starts, but I'll try my best to keep this fic alive!
> 
> Fun facts:  
> -Komaru was the one who was chosen to get up on stage and sing with Sayaka and Ibuki  
> -I type Gonta's messages with my eyes closed  
> -I might go back and revise everyone's typing quirks in the first chapter to make them more consistent with the ones in the later chapters
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, so please leave a comment! :D

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: psssssst I just created a new [Tumblr blog](https://agalaxyaway-blog.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check it out


End file.
